


Seeking Out Trouble

by itwasprongs



Series: Dark Corners [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Teddy/Victoire - Freeform, Tedoire, Tedtoire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasprongs/pseuds/itwasprongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught snogging her boyfriend at work is a one stop trip to being fired but Victoire can't always resist her boyfriend's idiotic charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Out Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jk rowling's short story. it's the first teddy/victoire piece i wrote. and it's unedited.
> 
> (victoire works in a book shop in diagon alley).

Victoire jumped as she felt arms slide around her waist and she sighed when she realised who it was. The lean arms weren’t hard to place anyway and besides - Victoire knew them well.

"Teddy," she hissed, turning in his arms and not letting herself grin. Her boyfriend looked down at her with a devilish smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"That’s my name."

"What are you doing?" He stepped back, letting his arms loosen until only his hands were on her waist.

"I thought I’d come visit my beautiful lover at work since she was complaining about how boring and lonesome it was yesterday." Victoire crossed her arms. They had rules about this.

"First off, I never said ‘lonesome’. Second off, you’re not allowed to visit me at work." Teddy pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because the last time you did they sacked me.” His pout turned into a grin and Victoire hid her own by looking over her shoulder. The aisle was empty.

"That wasn’t my fault." Victoire rasied an eyebrow and Teddy conceded. "Fine. It was partly my fault. But, Merlin, ‘Toire, how was I supposed to know it was the head of department’s desk?" At his indignant tone Victoire did also herself a small smirk - it was at his expense after all. Then she remembered he was supposed to be telling him off.

"You shouldn’t be here. I’ll get into trouble."

"You never minded trouble at Hogwarts." Teddy smirked again and took a step closer. Involuntary shivers raced down her spine and the blonde wondered if it was Teddy or the riskiness of the situation that caused them; she suspected it was both. He stepped closer again and Victoire knew she should stop him but she didn’t want to. At all. "In fact, you actively sought out trouble if I remember correctly."

" _Teddy._ " “Teddy." He was an inch away from her now and she could feel his warmth. "You have forty seconds to convince me this is a good idea." There was no way she was going to get him to leave so Victoire figured she might as well give in. As soon as she finished speaking he liftted her up and pressed her against the shelves. His lips met hers and she wrapped one leg around his waist.

Victoire tangled her fingers in his hair, grazing her thumb softly along his undercut. Teddy’s hands moved along her body, one ink covered hand supporting her beneath her thigh and the other slipping beneath her shirt.

"Thank Agrippa and all thinks magical for muggle clothing." He whispered as he started to kiss her neck. Victoire let out a breathy laugh and slowly rolled her hips. "And I thought I wasn’t meant to be here." Teddy murmured against her collar bone, his voice catching part way through the words.

"You’re not. But I don’t give two broomstick riding fucks." Victoire nudged his cheek with her shoulder and obediently Teddy moved his mouth back to hers. He knew they’d have to go somewhere a little more private if they wanted to continue, yet for now he was content to snog her senseless where anybody could catch them.

And caught they were.

Just as Victoire let out the quietest moan, a voice interrupted them.

"Could you please help me find _Medicine and - oh_!” The couple jumped apart as if they’d been electrocuted; Teddy managed to trip over his own feet and ended up on the floor. Her cheeks red with embarrassment and excitement, Victoire tugged on the hem of her skirt to make sure it wasn’t hitched up and then put on her politest smile.

"Did you say _Medicine and Maladies_?” The customer, a woman who Victoire guessed to be in her fifties, looked aghast. Her eyes kept flicking between Teddy - who had remained in a tangled heap on the floor in the hopes to go unnoticed - and Victoire - who was wondering if her boyfriend’s shaking shoulders could be anymore obvious - and her mouth was still open in shock.

"Disgusting! Horrendous, vile, _inappropriate_ behaviour! I knew Rita Skeeter’s articles were right. Absolutely _filthy_ behaviour!” Victoire smothered a smirk as the one continued to rant, glad Teddy was on the floor because she knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his laughter in. “I’m going to tell your manager!” Finally the woman turned and stalked off, leaving the two teenagers alone in the aisle again.

Immediately Teddy rolled over and burst into laughter. His face was bright red and he had tears on his cheek from his stifled laughter.

"It’s not that funny." Victoire nudged him with her toe and looked up at her.

"It is." He pushed himself up, stumbling slightly, and looped an arm over her shoulder. "It is _hilarious_.”

"That hilarity is going to cost me my job."

"Worth it though." Victoire looked at him, taking in his bright blue hair, rumpled shirt with the _Weird Sisters_ ' latest album picture on it, the moon tattoo on his neck that was currently a crescent, and his grin that was too dopey to match his 'punk' attitude.

"Yeah, it was." She smiled. "Now, however, we gotta scram."

"My favourite past time." They linked hands and by the time her fuming manager reached the aisle, Teddy and Victoire were halfway down the street.


End file.
